The 'Connection'
by Anku
Summary: Let's just say my mind is a bit twisted...Gaara X Naruto X Sasuke
1. Eureka!

Lotsa OOCness * sweatdrop * don't kill if don't like! Please!  
  
Anyway, its just a bunch a randomness. I'm in a weird mood as I type so it should be different.eheh . although since I'm a little high on sugar, it may be a little screwy. Dun kill me please. Ok, I've been writing some, and I would just like to say, think of Naruto for a moment. then think of his weird personality and his weird habits. Insert them into Gaara. Wala. Randomness. * dodges rather sharp looking carrots from Gaara fans, who are screaming, 'your defacing the coolest guy! DIE!' HEY! I LOVE GAARA TOO. it's just at the moment, I feel like changing around some stuff. BWHAHAHAHHAA!  
  
ENJOY ANYWAY! * sees that everyone left. * Damn it.  
  
Disclaimer:..how many people have told you they don't own Naruto? Well I obviously don't. However..I would lovvvvveee to own a few people..  
  
Warnings: Language, um . diiiiirty fantasies (who could be having these thoughts?), fantasies come true.?, Some people reading 'the book' which YOU get to read too!!! YAOI! YAOI YAOI YAOI! GASASUNARU TRIANGLE!  
  
Author's Note: /stuff like this is a character thinking . yeesh\  
  
**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_  
  
Chapter 1: EUREKA!  
  
~It happened so slowly. Yet my mind couldn't register what was happening.Pain startled me out of unconsciousness, and a bloody cough erupted from my throat. I was feeling sick to my stomach. Then a clawed hand grasped my neck pulling me up. something choked me. Something. something. Something called. my . name.? What the f- ~  
  
"Oi! Gaara!"  
  
Kankuro hovered over his younger brother with a smirk on his mouth.  
  
"Fell asleep again?! What's with you these days? You keep falling asleep. Since when do you sleep?!"  
  
Gaara yawned widely. "Since the time you started think a certain girl from Hidden Sound was hot."  
  
Temari looked up from her book. "You don't mean. ? KIN?!"  
  
Kankuro blushed violently, then scowled. "How did you know?"  
  
Gaara plainly looked amused. "Baaaakaaaa. It's old news."  
  
"But, wait." Temari looked confused. "Isn't Kin a little old for you. I mean, isn't she older then you, by like what, three or something years?"  
  
".."  
  
Gaara stood up, brushing off the dirt on the back of his pants. "Well, he has the right to like whoever he wants, like I have the right to sleep whenever I want."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Right."  
  
Yawning again, Gaara walked a little ways away from where his older siblings were now arguing about some weird character in Temari's book. He kept walking until he could no longer sense their chakra, and walked behind a rather large bush. Moving his pants aside, he started taking a piss.  
  
/Kuso. They always get on my nerves just because I'm sleeping a lot. \ He grinned. /I'm just catching up on all the nights I never slept. \ He sighed. Finishing up, Gaara decided to spy on Temari and Kankuro. He didn't know why he felt like doing so. but he was strangely tempted. Jumping up onto a low branch, the young shinobi quickly made his way to the higher branches.  
  
Gaara sensed his brother and sister were close. Only a few more trees.  
  
Landing without a sound in the tree above two figures at the bottom, the red-haired boy grinned as he sat and listened intently.  
  
"-keep making fun of the stuff I watch and read. Don't you have anything else to do?!"  
  
Temari's voice.  
  
"I would bother Gaara, but I'd most likely just get eating."  
  
"Well," Temari sound quite cross, "Go jump in quick-sand or something. Can't you see I'm reading?"  
  
Heavy sigh.  
  
"I think I'll go and day-dream about Kin." Wonders off somewhere. (A/N: I know.freakiness. ^_^;)  
  
"Yeash. Such a pain." Goes back to reading her.err. book.  
  
Gaara sighed. He thought it'd be more interesting. But as he thought a little longer he realized he was talking about his brother and sister. TEMARI and KANKURO. Nothing was interesting about them, since he saw them every frickin' day. Gaara pondered for a moment. (Let's ponder with him, shall we? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..)  
  
Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head. "Eureka! I've found it!" Woops. Said that a little to loud.  
  
Temari looked up. Scowled. "If you're trying to read my book from up there, your crazy. Even you don't have eyesight that good."  
  
Gaara fell out of the tree.  
  
"No... that wasn't exactly what I was doing."  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes, but grinned devilishly. "You know, you can borrow it."  
  
Gaara stood up carefully, eyeing the female on the ground. ".."  
  
She shrugged. "Your loss. But it's a really interesting book.."  
  
"How so? What's it about?"  
  
Her grin widened. "Guess."  
  
"Damn it, Temari, just tell me!"  
  
She paused for a few seconds, then smiled again. "Romance," she said dreamily. "And it's really detailed!"  
  
Gaara stared at her, then at the book. The title was Ichi Ichi Paradise.  
  
"You read that shit?!"  
  
"Well, yeah! It's so great! * sigh *" She looked like she was in totally ecstasy with the book.  
  
"Lemme see," he held out his hand waiting for her to pass it over. She did so, regretting the fact that she was parting with her beloved book.  
  
The first thing that caught his eye was this sentence.:  
  
'Cira slowly dropped her shirt on the floor, followed by her skirt, then bra, then underpants. Kosuke stared at her beautiful body, feeling weak in the knees and heat rise to his face. She stepped forward and-'  
  
Gaara slammed the book closed, panting heavily, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. His sister read this?! He stared away into the distance, still panting...  
  
He came to when he heard Temari squeal at him for losing her place.  
  
"ASS! And it was getting good!" She grabbed at the book.  
  
But for some reason, Gaara moved aside, and opened the book again, this time in a random place.  
  
'Raiku watched from behind a bush with glee as the two beautiful girls skinny-dipped in the clear water. Blushing with pleasure and delight, he took out his camera and quickly snapped pictures when they were in sexy positions. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and jumped out and introduced himself. The girls, thinking he was hilarious and cute walked out of the water and started mooning over him and posing for him to take pictures. He blushed red as the fires of hell and continued snapping pictures, when all of a sudden, one of the girls was taking of his clothes.'  
  
Gaara slammed the book closed again, this time a dark red cover his entire face, as he wheezed with difficulty.  
  
"Pretty good stuff, neh?" Temari smirked. "I knew you'd like it."  
  
"Where...the hell did you get this shit?"  
  
The blonde ninja settled down against the tree behind her, after taking back her book.. "Baki-sensei bought it for me."  
  
" . Why?"  
  
"I caught him reading it. Man, when you think about it, he's seriously perverted!"  
  
Gaara was very disturbed by Temari's statement. "When did you catch him reading this .?"  
  
"About two months ago, when you and Kankuro were out shopping or something."  
  
The crimson-haired boy looked up at the sky. "Shopping .?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"When. did I go. shopping?"  
  
"About two months ago. You guys never told me what you bought. But knowing Kankuro, I really don't wanna know."  
  
Temari turned her attention back to her. book. "Anyway, since this story is getting good, you can like, go away so I can read in peace." Waving him away, she immediately focused her full attention on the small orange book, smiling widely.  
  
Gaara scowled. /Hn. Well, like I give a- What the.\  
  
Gaara was cut off from his train of thought by a loud yelp.  
  
Temari, oblivious of her surroundings, kept reading her book.  
  
Since he was the only one out of the two that was paying attention, Gaara decided to figure out what that noise was.  
  
"It was Kankuro."  
  
Gaara stopped in the middle of his stride. "Nani?"  
  
A huge sigh erupted from behind Temari's book. "Don't even bother to find out what he's doing. If anything, he most likely got bitten while taking a piss."  
  
Gaara sweatdroped. "Eh, right."  
  
Since he wasn't going to check and see where the noise was coming from, he thought his time would most likely be better spent working out his other 'plan'.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~  
  
"GAAAAAAH! NARUTO! YOU DUMBASS!"  
  
A pink haired ninja chased a boy down a now vacant street, looked rather furious. Watching the feud between the two, a black-haired male looked quite bored.  
  
/Baka. He shoulda known not to try to flip Sakura's skirt. \  
  
The boy grimaced as the female threw a few shuriken and kunai at the blond, and watched with plain amusement as the boy barely dodge the life-seeking daggers.  
  
"NARUTO!"  
  
"Ne, Naruto, why don't you just apologize.?" Sasuke said this, knowing it was a lost cause.  
  
Painting heavily, Naruto ran up to Sasuke and fell before him, terror in his wide blue eyes.  
  
"She's * pant* gonna * pant* kill me * cough* either way."  
  
"Serves you right, Dobe."  
  
With the mentioning of the usual insult 'Dobe', Naruto jumped up and glared furiously at his rival.... Only to jump behind his 'rival' when Sakura came behind him.  
  
"Bloodlust!" He quivered. He hadn't seen her this mad since he accidentally 'kissed' Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke sighed. He had to end this soon; otherwise he'd never get to go home.  
  
"Sakura, can we at least finish the mission first, then you can kill Naruto. I want to get this over with."  
  
The girl immediately snapped out of her killer mode, and smiled shyly.  
  
"Sure." She blushed, since he was talking to her. Glaring at Naruto, she turned to her right to see Kakashi walk up who was, of course, reading his infamous book.  
  
"Did you finish your task?" The masked man sighed as he closed his book and focused his attention on his students.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and looked at his sensei with boredom in his eyes.  
  
"No, Naruto and Sakura are still squabbling. At this rate, we may not finish any time soon."  
  
The gray-haired man's eye crinkled with amusement.  
  
"Then I guess you'll be here all night... Sasuke."  
  
"Hey, um, what exactly was our mission..?"  
  
"NARUTO! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!"  
  
The blond ninja cringed, and looked sheepishly at Sasuke. "Well."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widen. /What the hell..? Why do I feel so weird when he looks at me like that? I should be irritated, not..?! What the fuck is this?! \  
  
Color came up into the pale boy's face, but he turned quickly away. "We're supposed to plant flowers in the Third Hokage's front yard."  
  
"Correct-a-mondo! And you three are supposed to be finished soon, so I would suggest that you hurry up."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, but picked up her pouch that had seeds in it which had been dropped earlier, due to Naruto's rude behavior.  
  
Naruto had actually kept his seeds with him the entire time. /Naooo! Kuso! Why does everyone hate me so much?! \ (Naruto! I don't hate you!!!)  
  
Sasuke quickly shoved his emotions behind him, and started digging holes in the ground.  
  
Kakashi merle read his book, perched up on the roof of the Hokage's house. /Hmmm.\  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~  
  
Anku: REVIEW! ...please?  
  
Yuie: Why would they review? This sucked!!  
  
Anku: HARSH! It wasn't THAT bad..but I have to admit-  
  
Yuie: -that it sucked.  
  
Anku: Why don't you go and bother Kenji.  
  
Yuie: Cuz he's looking after your other crappy Fic.  
  
Anku: Ass..  
  
PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW.. 


	2. Sasuke's Fantasies

Anku: AIGHT! I got a few people to review! I FEEL THE LOVE! DO YOU FEEL THE LOVE? Ok, well it's all good. HELL YEAH!  
  
Anku: Anyway, just to inform you, a friend of mine is typing for 'Yuie' (in this fic) and 'Kenji' (in my InuYasha fic)  
  
Yuie: Yup. Sure am.  
  
Anku: *whispers - she's looking over my shoulder right now.*  
  
Yuie: You bet your ass I am.  
  
Anku:..onto the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok after this chapter, I'm not gunna write this disclaimer thing no more. EVERYONE knows that sure as heaven above and hell below, I do NOT own Naruto. The great man Masashi Kishmoto does and don't give me lip about it! I DON'T OWN THE FUCKING ANMIE/MANGA! Although I wish I did.  
  
Yuie: She's going insane. Just look at her. And what comes out of cursing? Nothing! I'll tell you something, cussing gets ya nowhere! Hear me?! NOWHERE! Just shows you're unintelligent, because you're resorting to saying these weird unneeded words.  
  
Anku: Goody-two-shoe.  
  
Yuie: You only wear one?  
  
Warnings: Language, um . diiiiirty fantasies (who could be having these thoughts?), fantasies come true.?, some people reading 'the book' which YOU get to read too!!! YAOI! YAOI YAOI YAOI! GASASUNARU TRIANGLE!  
  
Yuie: Notice she copied it from the last chapter.  
  
Anku: DAMN IT! You gave it away!  
  
Yuie: Their smarter then you. Your stupid tricks don't work.  
  
Anku: It hurts..*sob *  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Sasuke's Fantasies...  
  
A shadowed figure stood completely still on the rooftop. A white scarf flew behind him as he calmly turned around to meet yet another, taller, shadowed figure.  
  
"You came. Took your time, did you?"  
  
The newer shadow moved its shoulders in a small shrug.  
  
"You're not top priority. I have other clients."  
  
"I'm not, eh? Well, wasn't that a slap in the face. Speaking of such..."  
  
The shorter shadow stepped forward reaching out an arm with inhuman speed.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"I -am- top priority! Don't talk to me with disrespect!"  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
The smaller one turned around to look at the moon.  
  
"It will disappear soon..."  
  
"N-nani? What will?"  
  
"The moon, baka! Soon the new moon will appear. That is when you, iya, -we- must act."  
  
"Excuse me, ano."  
  
"You may call me 'master' for the time being."  
  
"Hai! But, you haven't exactly told me what I'm supposed to do... so."  
  
"Stupid. What your good at!"  
  
"You want me to kill! Can't you do that by yourself?!"  
  
"KUSO! NO! Kidnap, you moron, kidnap!"  
  
The taller shadow seemed to be embarrassed.  
  
"That is you specialty, no?"  
  
"Yeeeeess, deamo."  
  
"I need you to kidnap someone tomorrow, when the moon is completely gone!"  
  
*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~* *~*~**  
  
*Next day, about 4 a.m.... *  
  
Naruto sighed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
/Kuso. Why can't I sleep! Nanda! \  
  
Feeling rather pissed off, he glumly got out of bed, taking off his walrus hat in the process.  
  
"*YAWN!* I feel like crap. Gotta take a shower to wake up."  
  
Making his way to the bathroom, he clumsily stripped down and climbed into the shower.  
  
Turning on the water, he began to soap himself down. (A/N: *hears Naruto fans screaming, 'YEAH! STRIP, NARUTO!!!!')  
  
Still yawning, he reached for the shampoo when he heard his doorbell ring. (A/N: Does he have a doorbell?)  
  
Muttering angrily, he quickly turned off the shower. Stepping out, he grabbed a towel and rapped it around his hips.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
It must have rung at least twenty times before Naruto got to the door.  
  
Opening it, Naruto was surprised to see a dark blue-haired male in front of him.  
  
"Nani? What the hell do you want?"  
  
Naruto flipped wet hair out of his face. Streams of water trailed down his bare back and chest.  
  
Sasuke froze. His eyes slowly widen as they flickered up and down, surveying the blond.  
  
Holy shit, Sasuke thought. He looks good wet! What the hell?!??!?!  
  
Sasuke must have stared a little too long, because Naruto started to turn red with embarrassment.  
  
"Can I help you? Or did you just come over to bother me. And how did you know I was up this early? Or did you want to pull me from bed early so you could laugh-"  
  
Naruto was abruptly cut off as he lost hold on his towel. It fell...  
  
With reflexes he didn't know he had, Naruto grabbed the towel before it showed anything.  
  
Sasuke immediately turned a dark crimson and inwardly cursed because he missed seeing Naruto completely naked.  
  
/Am I... GAY?! \  
  
Naruto was even more embarrassed when Sasuke didn't make fun of him about being clumsy or something.  
  
/WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! \  
  
The young blond was getting irritated.  
  
"If you're not going to say or do something, then go away!"  
  
/Do something? \ Obscene images flashed through Sasuke's mind. (Ohhhhohohoho. Sasuke, you dirty boy, you!)  
  
**Obscene image 1 **  
  
Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed Naruto's shoulders, and crushed his lips against the smaller ninja's. Pushing him backwards, they quickly backed into Naruto's house. Sasuke closed the door with his foot, still crushing Naruto's lips with his own. Still walking forward, Sasuke ripped the towel away, and slowly made his way down Naruto's chest, still pushing him towards the couch...  
  
**Obscene image 2**  
  
Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the doorway, picked him up, and wrapped the shorter boy's legs around his waist. Turning around, he set him on the rail and began licking and biting his neck and face.. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned. Sasuke pulled the towel to the side and gently ran his hand up the kawii boy's thigh, running it between his legs, squeezing him there, hard. Naruto gasped in ecstasy. "Sasuke! Ah! Mm! Enn! Ah!"  
  
**End of Obscene images**  
  
Sasuke snapped back to the present when Naruto slammed the door in his face.  
  
Finally getting his mouth to work, he quickly said,  
  
"Naruto, hurry up and get dressed. Kakashi-sensei says we're aloud to choose the next mission, but we have to do it before 6 a.m. or he'll choose it at random!"  
  
He smirked as he heard feet come running back to the door.  
  
"HONTO?" Naruto grabbed the doorknob and jerked it opened.  
  
Still clad in only a towel, Naruto stared happily at Sasuke. His grasp on it was faltering..  
  
Sasuke nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Hai, but our choices are only on this list."  
  
He showed him a scroll with a seal on it that said, 'D Rank Missions.'  
  
Naruto gleefully took the scroll, his hand letting go of the towel.  
  
But, to Sasuke's disappointment, Naruto had tucked the towel in over itself, firmly.  
  
"Well are you coming in," Naruto said, his glee showing painfully.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
Naruto closed the door after the raven haired boy walked in.  
  
Sasuke was hit harshly by the strong scent of ramen. The smell usually made him incredibly queasy, but right now it didn't seem to affect him all that much.  
  
/I must be getting used to it..Although I don't come here that often..\  
  
Naruto waved a hand at a three-seated couch in what Sasuke supposed was the living room.  
  
"Ne, Naruto, has it ever occurred to you to sometimes clean? Your place looks like shit."  
  
Naruto turned around and scowled at his rival.  
  
"It's designed for -my- comfort. Not many people come to my house, let alone come in."  
  
"Yes, well, in the case that someone happens to drop by, you should have it cleaned."  
  
"Like have it cleaned for the rare appearance of his highness? I think I'll save my time and effort."  
  
Uchiha sigh. "Well, shall we pick out a mission?"  
  
"YEAH!" Naruto suddenly brightened.  
  
Sasuke moved to sit on the couch, stepping over what looked to be old half- eaten ramen cups and dirty clothes. He almost tripped over scattered scrolls and a strange looking life-size doll that had a freaky resemblance to their Sensei..  
  
"Do you just throw you clothes off when you come home, or do you scatter them like this just for fun?"  
  
"Look, did you come over to yammer about how I live or did you come over here so we could pick out a mission?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
Naruto sighed and tossed the other shinobi the scroll.  
  
"Well, lemme finish my shower first. I still have soap on me."  
  
Like where, Sasuke thought, his mind again coming up with perverted idea's..  
  
Sasuke watched as Naruto walked down the very short hall and quickly turn, taking in every single move made by the boy.  
  
/He walks like a god! \  
  
Sasuke continued to fantasize about Naruto, much to him displeasure. (A/N: Let's fantasize with him, shall we?)  
  
**He couldn't stand it anymore. Standing up, Sasuke walked down the hall and quietly opened the door the short blond had entered. The screen blocked out any real detail, but Sasuke could see his shadow quite clearly. Lust filled every part of his body, and he hurriedly ripped his clothes off (A/N: o.0). Pulling the screen back, he stepped into the shower, much to Naruto's embarrassment and discomfort. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The smaller boy backed up, but that just turned Sasuke on even more. "I...Want you." He lustfully grabbed the blonde's waist and ground their hips together. Sasuke's lips parted and he sucked harshly on Naruto's mouth. Naruto groaned. "Sasuke," he mumbled into the taller boy's mouth.**  
  
In a weird way, Sasuke thought for a moment that he might actually do that.  
  
/IYA! I WILL THINK NOTHING OF THE SORT! \  
  
Sasuke chided himself, annoyed that those thoughts would ever enter his mind.  
  
His black eyes narrowed when he heard the door open.  
  
"Ano, Sasuke? Could you go into my room and get my pants? I must've left them in there..."  
  
Surprised and slightly shocked at being asked to go into Naruto's room, he stuttered,  
  
"W-well I guess I c-can. S-sure..."  
  
"K, well, can you hurry it up a bit? 'Cause it's almost five, and I don't want Kakashi-sensei to choose our mission at random."  
  
/I knew he'd say something like that. \  
  
Sasuke quickly walked past the bathroom door and into what was supposed to be Naruto's sleeping area. He sucked in his breath.  
  
This room was the worst.  
  
Finding his pants in here would be a hard task.  
  
Sighing with aggravation and annoyance, Sasuke began his futile search for 'Naruto's Pant's'.  
  
He grinned sarcastically at the name he had giving his mission.  
  
The search for 'Naruto's Pant's' has begun, he chimed in his head, and it's nowhere near being found.  
  
He eventually did find them but they were drenched in Ramen broth.  
  
"Oi, Naruto! You sure you wanna where -these- ?"  
  
He slid them in through the bathroom door, and held it out while Naruto observed.  
  
He heard a loud sigh.  
  
"Well, I don't think I have anything else..."  
  
"WHAT? THIS is the only sort of clothing you have?"  
  
"Well I have one other thing..."  
  
"Good. Where is it?"  
  
**About twenty minutes later**  
  
Naruto looked down glumly at his appearance.  
  
His clothes.. Were exactly like Sasuke's. (A/N: Mwhahahaaaa! Just imagine! Naruto in Sasuke's clothes!)  
  
"Might I ask where you found these, Ass?"  
  
"I couldn't stand your other clothes, so I just went back to my house and got you some of my clothes, Dobe."  
  
"Son of a.."  
  
Naruto felt heat rise to his face, and his fists clench.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE YOU?! Of all people, you had to pick yourself!"  
  
"Well what did you expect me to do? Go over to Shikamaru's house and borrow some fishnets?"  
  
"That would have been better," Naruto pouted, completely missing the point.  
  
"Well at least be glad you have clean clothes."  
  
Finally, Naruto gave up. They walked back to the 'living' room and Naruto picked up the scroll.  
  
"Lessee.. Number 1.Do laundry..? HELL NO! No. 2 Baby-sit Unia's children...What the-.."  
  
The list continued on, ranging from yard work to housework to finding a lost item. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto were impressed.  
  
"KUSO! These all suck! Aren't there any good ones?"  
  
"Ano sa, maybe there's some better ones near the end?"  
  
The blond opened the scroll fully and scanned the end of the list.  
  
"Number 265..Find pet rabbit..?"  
  
"Forget I mentioned it."  
  
Naruto glared at him. "I'll do that."  
  
Eventually they gave up and walked to Kakashi's house.  
  
The door was opened as soon as they knocked.  
  
/So he's really up this early? Maybe he just makes us wait for the fun of it. \  
  
/Hn. I always thought he slept in. \  
  
Obviously, he was expecting someone, because he was dressed up in a tux, which looked quite odd, since he had kept his head protector and mask on, but gelled his hair in a weird style that looked similar to Sasuke's. (A/N: I know. Weirdness on a stick.)  
  
Kakashi raises an eyebrow at Naruto's choice of clothes.  
  
"Don't ask," he warned.  
  
"Wasn't gunna."  
  
"Expecting someone?" Sasuke's voice dripped with a little too much sarcasm.  
  
"Nnnnoooo-yes." Kakashi blushed somewhat.  
  
"Who?" Naruto's eyes glowed with excitement. Their teacher was going out with someone!  
  
"Um... well...you see..."  
  
"Who?" Sasuke and Naruto repeated at the same time.  
  
Kakashi blushed even harder. "Ah, well...it's.. um.."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"Anko." (A/N: Sorry KakaIru fans. He's straight in this fic. ^-^;; And for some reason or another, I really like this pairing..)  
  
"Aha. Riiight. Why?" Naruto looked completely puzzled. Why the hell would he go out with her? And this time of day?!  
  
"Well, lets just say we're pretty good friends."  
  
Sasuke made a face and whispered to Naruto, 'I betcha' their more then 'just friends'.."  
  
Naruto muffled a laugh.  
  
Kakashi cleared his throat. "So why did you come over?"  
  
"We can't choose a mission out of all these sucky ones. Give us something better!"  
  
"Ah. Yes, well you see, the reason I let you chillin's pick is because I'm not going to be around to supervise you.. That is why you were supposed to pick a short and easy one. Be-caaaasssue I'm not going to be around."  
  
"We noticed.." Sasuke glowered at him.  
  
"Right. So, pick one that you can finish easily. Oh, and Sakura is, er, away..So it would just be you two." "..."  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
Kakashi looked over Sasuke's head, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Anko!"  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Kakashi-kun."  
  
Sasuke widen his eyes. /KUN? \  
  
Naruto, not noticing that normally no one ever called their sensei 'kun' (with the exception of Ochimaru..) , thought of something...  
  
"Hey, wait. If you and Sakura-chan aren't gonna be here, what's the point of me and Sasuke doing anything?"  
  
Kakashi ignored him and walked up to Anko, hugging her around the waist and nuzzling her neck.  
  
"I couldn't wait for you to arrive," he said, almost drunkenly.  
  
"I can see that. But lets not do anything here...Anyway, we have to leave soon, otherwise we'll miss the movie."  
  
"Movie?" Sasuke was rapidly getting suspicious.  
  
"Yes," she replied, eyes closed. Kakashi continued to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Can I come?!" Naruto jumped up and down. "P-L-E-A-S-E?"  
  
"Iya, Naruto-kun. This is a NC-17 rated movie."  
  
Sasuke paled. /I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Their going to THAT movie! \ (A/N: YES! THAT movie! BWAHAHAHAA! I'm so perverted...)  
  
Naruto's excitement didn't dim. "Ya mean it's like really violent and gory and bloody? Come on, those are the best! Like Battle Royale! Now that's an awesome movie-"  
  
Sasuke cut in. "And it's only rated R. You most likely won't want to go to this movie. I guarantee it!"  
  
Kakashi grinned and breathed suggestively against Anko's neck. "Hai, you might not like this one... Naruto-kun.."  
  
Naruto, dense as he is, still didn't get it. "What do you mean?"  
  
Anko shivered and gently pried her koi off her neck. "It looks like your about to suck my blood."  
  
Kakashi grinned visibly under his mask. "What if I was..?"  
  
Sasuke couldn't believe how stupid Naruto was. The two Jonins in front of them were obviously making out, and Naruto didn't seem to notice. He grabbed the dumb blond and pulled him away, heading back towards Naruto's house.  
  
"OI! Sasuke! LEMMEGO!"  
  
"Shut up, Dobe! I want to go home, and I couldn't let you tag along with Kakashi-sensei and Anko-san."  
  
"Why not?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in a fake pout, forgetting he was being dragged on his ass.  
  
"Kami-sama, help me," me muttered under his breath, near his limit with the idiot.  
  
They arrived at Naruto's house shortly after they left Kakashi's, mostly because Sasuke literally ran.  
  
Dropping Naruto on the front step he headed towards his house, to tired from the run to notice a not-to-sneaky hired kidnapper.  
  
*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~* *~*~**  
  
Anku: Bwahahahhhahaaaa!!! Am I evil or what?  
  
Yuie: Stupid would be a better adjective.  
  
Anku: Alright, alright. I know that wasn't really a 'cliffhanger' but I had to stop this chapter soon, or it would turn out more cheesy and ridiculous then it already is.  
  
Yuie: Doesn't the truth hurt?  
  
Anku: ........Shut....Up.  
  
Anku: Anyway, I was looking around on fanfiction.net, and saw that quite a few people like GaaraxSasuke, and are constantly looking for more fics with this pairing. If you guys wouldn't mind, could you please review and tell me if you would like me to put this pairing in my fic also, or if I should just make a separate one? That would be just peachy-keen! THANKS! And my, er, friend/criticizer 'Yuie' was saying I should also write a scene with Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke all 'making out' at the same time...^-^ I have to admit, I've always wanted to see that kinda thing.. I know, I know. But admit it! You wouldn't mind seeing that kind of scene, would you..? I betcha' anything your grinning like an idiot right now, and a slight pinkish color is coming up on your cheeks as your sick perverted mind is coming up with obscene images. *laughs like hell* Yeash. Woah..I just inspired myself! MWHAHHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Yuie: I don't know...Either she's gone insane or we have... I think it's her.  
  
Anku: *GLARES* *Starts staring contests*  
  
Yuie: *Wins easily*  
  
Anku: The truth DOES hurt.....oh, and if I spelled Ochimaru's name wrong, could someone email me and correct me? My mind is a little twisted at the moment so I can't think straight and I don't feel like searching the internet for the correct spelling. But it's really sad though..He's like one of my most favoritist anime characters and I can't spell his name right...I have a thing for evil guys..or White-haired-evil-guys. They seriously turn me on. So do demon-possessed guys. I mean really! How can you resist?!?!?!!??!?!?!  
  
Yuie: That is not necessarily true...  
  
Anku: ADMIT IT! YOU THINK INUYASHA'S FRICKIN' HOT!!!!  
  
Yuie:...  
  
Anku: AND KAKASHI TOO!!!  
  
Yuie:..  
  
Anku: Man, having this conversation is almost as fun as writing the fanfic..  
  
Yuie:..dumbass.  
  
Anku: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERAH IS THERE..INSIDE YOUR MIND!!!!!  
  
Yuie: Double Dumbass.  
  
PLEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Must I bribe you guys to leave a message? Come on! It'll get better! And if you want and certain pairing please email saying so..except KakaIru. He's still with Anko. XD But maybe I'll have a triangle there too.KakaIruAn..Tell me what you think!!! 


	3. Naruto Acts Intelligent and Gaara's Plan...

Anku: *sniff* *looks at all the reviews* WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! I love you guys!!! Your all so nice! *glowers at Yuie* why can't you be like -them-?  
  
Yuie: A good writer is only a good writer if there is a good critic criticizing her work.  
  
Anku: But not to the point where you say all my work is shit.  
  
Yuie: Maybe it's because you have no talent.  
  
Anku: *sticks out tongue* maybe I should change your name to Yuki Eiri. (from Gravitation.)  
  
Yuie: ..  
  
Anku: ah, the sound of silence. Oh, and to Bishiehuggler() : I wasn't dissing the Phantom of the Opera. I was listening to that song at the moment, and decided to write it in. (I LOOOOOOOOOVEEE IT) actually, it was a more upbeat version by Night Wish. Awesome band..but they themselves are kinda Operaish.  
  
Yuie: if you changed my name to Yuki, wouldn't yours change to Shuchi?  
  
Anku: NO! I'm not a lez..not to my knowledge anyway.  
  
Yuie: But you're a serious pervert.  
  
Anku: ...am I a pervert cause I like writing fics about boy on boy action?!  
  
Yuie: Well you're always saying you're a serious pervert, so I would think.  
  
Anku: .If anything, your worse then me!  
  
Yuie: Anyway, Anku refuses to do the disclaimer, so now -I- have to, just to make sure we don't get sued. ~ahem~  
  
Disclaimer (Yuie's Job now): We don't own Naruto, although if someone had to choose between one of us to take over, it'd most likely be me, since although I come up with, er, random ideas, they are not as, hmm how should I put it, sickening as Anku's. And I can keep up with all the drawing's and such. She's not that great...  
  
Anku: WHAT?! SO YOU'RE BETTER AT DRAWING THEN ME?  
  
Gaara: Now, now, now, *sounds like Iruka* let's not fight. How about you start writing the fic now, so Naruto-chan, Sasuke-kun, and I can make out?  
  
Yuie: *eyes glaze over**pictures all three making out* Hell..Yeah..  
  
Anku: And she says that -I- come up with more pervert thoughts. HMPH! Bite me!  
  
Random Person Passing By: *Bites*  
  
Yuie: *sweatdrop*  
  
Anku: ...  
  
RPPB: ^-^  
  
Anku: -_-  
  
Yuie: Run..*Runs* *signals for readers to break for it* 0_0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Anku: You Are So Dead...  
  
Warnings: Language, um . diiiiirty fantasies (who could be having these thoughts?), fantasies come true.?, some people reading 'the book' which YOU get to read too!!! YAOI! YAOI YAOI YAOI! GASASUNARU TRIANGLE!  
  
Yuie: Well, um, she should be coming back soon..*looks over shoulder nervously*  
  
Anku: LEMMEGO! LEMMEGO! AIGHT, AIGHT, I'LL WRITE THE DAMN FIC!  
  
Gaara: That's right! You'd better. And put more of me in it. *drops her at the computer* TYPE!  
  
Naruto: *glomps Gaara**nuzzles* Mhmmmm..Put lots of me and Gaara in there. *licks his lips*  
  
Sasuke: *glomps Gaara**grabs him from Naruto* No! Put lots of -me- and Gaara in there. *glares at Naruto*  
  
Yuie: YEAH! RIVALS FIGHTING OVER GAARA!!!!  
  
Gaara: *looks pleased at the attention* Now this is nice..normally I have to fight over Naruto..  
  
Sasuke: *blushes under Gaara's intense gaze* Yes..er..well..um you see..  
  
Gaara: *ignores his rants**Pulls the slightly taller boy to him**French kisses*  
  
Naruto: AHHHHHHH!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO STEAL GAARA'S FIRST KISS! (Oro? Is this familiar or what?)  
  
Yuie: AHHHHHH!! You're getting ahead of the fic! NOT YET!  
  
Anku: *stares**wiggles eyebrows at Yuie* Nice, ne?  
  
ONTO THE FICTION! It Starts...*looks at watch*..Now.  
  
P.S. Sorry for taking so long to update..eheh. I try to do at least one a month, but... I'm getting there. Ok, continue onward!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Naruto Acts Intelligent and Gaara's Plans unfolds (EXTRA!!! Behind the scenes!!!)  
  
*~*  
  
~ Dropping Naruto on the front step he headed towards his house, to tired from the run to notice a not-to-sneaky hired kidnapper. ~  
  
Naruto glared at the retreating back of his rival. Muttering curses he'd heard Kami-sama knows where, he picked himself up and made his why to his front door. /I swear, one day I'm just gonna..I'm gonna.DO SOMETHING TO HIM! \  
  
He ran an aggravated hand threw his golden locks, and fished his key out of his pocket.  
  
Opening the door he stepped through, rolling his eyes at the appearance of his house. "If he has such a big problem with the way my house looks why doesn't he just come over and clean it?!"  
  
He flinched at his own words. Why would Sasuke come over to clean? And even if he did volunteer, Naruto sure as hell wouldn't let him. He didn't want any help from that asshole.  
  
Naruto looked over where Sasuke had sat maybe about twenty minutes ago. He always thought the way Sasuke sat was..interesting. To watch, that is. Like the way he rested his chin on his hands, his expression..well he never had and expression. But, for some reason, he always liked the way he sat 'in comfort'.  
  
It was attractive..  
  
He had also noticed that Sasuke didn't really mind the clutter.  
  
Naruto shook his head, scowling. He then noticed that he had knelt by the couch and was gently stroking the place where Sasuke once sat. (A/N: ^-^)  
  
He reeled back. "AIYA! What am I doing?!"  
  
He then began to think about the way the black-haired boy stared at him when he had just a towel on, and was dripping from head to toe.  
  
/It looked like he was frozen with..something..some of it was embarrassment, he knew, but there was something else..like..\  
  
Naruto quivered. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to know. What he thought it might be was freaky enough, but to have it confirmed..  
  
Someone knocked on his door.  
  
"What the hell? I must be getting more popular, since everyone is looking to me for entertainment. HAHA! What a thought."  
  
He crawled over to the door and opened it, still kneeling. As he suspected, the visitor was insanely tall. Naruto squinted his eyes. Hadn't he seen this person before..?  
  
The man seemed confused. He looked around, peering into the house, and looking behind the door. It never occurred to him to look down, the fool.  
  
Naruto spoiled the prank by bursting into laughter after staying down for what seemed ten minutes.  
  
The man looked down (FINALLY) and opened his mouth. "Aa..so you were down there? Yes, uh, well may I come in?"  
  
Naruto's laughter was reduced to frequent giggles. He rolled aside, letting the man in. (A/N: NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?)  
  
"Who *haha* are you *nhaha*?" Naruto managed to calm down ever-so-slightly.  
  
He coughed, clearing his throat, and began to shift from foot to foot. He looked around nervously, seeming to be searching for something. He stopped and smirked, seeing the window in the far room. (Naruto's bedroom)  
  
/Perfect. \  
  
"Ah..Iya! I shall be going now!"  
  
Naruto grabbed his ankle which immediately stopped the man.  
  
"Have we met before?" Naruto stood up, taking in full view of the tall male before him. His now 'observant' eyes caught his black hair and his eyes...purple?!  
  
"Iya, we haven't met before." He thought quickly, knowing what he just said would make his prey suspicious. "I mean, I've seen you before, but I was actually looking for someone else. I must have picked the wrong apartment. Gomen nasi. Please forgive my rudeness and stupidity, Naruto-sama."  
  
He flinched. Now he was in deep shit.  
  
"Are you sure we haven't met before?" The young shinobi looked up expectantly.  
  
/Do I know him from somewhere? \  
  
"No, no. We haven't, I'm sure!"  
  
"How do you know my name? How did you know it was me that owned this apartment?" (Dude he's pretty smart in this fic..)  
  
"What's your name."  
  
That question caught him off guard. Naruto looked straight in his eye.  
  
/I'M SO SCREWED! \  
  
He thought quickly. "Reena." Too quick..fuck, fuck, fuck!  
  
Naruto paused. "Aren't...you a...guy..? 'Cause if you're not, you a really good crossdresser."  
  
He sweat dropped. " Um.no, no. My name is, uh..well, it's..-" He hurriedly racked his brain for a suitable 'male' name.  
  
"-Kareem."  
  
"Ka..reem," Naruto repeated. "Souka.."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Naruto's eyes darkened. "You seem familiar though. What's your last name?"  
  
Kareem's eyes widen in shock. /Ga-woops, Master never said he was smart enough to question! \  
  
It was at that moment Iruka decided to stop by.  
  
When he saw Naruto's front door open he sauntered over, the happiest little boy in the world. Naruto-kun was home! Maybe they could play together! (A/N: Don't get any sick thoughts, please. I don't mean it in that way. Oh, and everyone is the same ages as normal, so nothing has changed, save for their wack personalities. And Iruka has a 'young' personality..)  
  
"NARUTO! You wanna play? A new playground has been installed at the academy! Wanna go check it out!? PLEASE! Kakashi-san has gone away, so he can't play. And we can go out for ramen! You wanna? Huh? Huh? Come on, Naruto-kun! Come on! Let's go!"  
  
He jumped up and down, shouting happily at the top of his lungs, "COME ON, NARUTO!!"  
  
At that point, 'Kareem' was pretty freaked out. Naruto seemed to be too busy conferring with Iruka so he wasn't given any attention. He had to leave soon, otherwise his disguising jitsu[1] would give him away. But other then those things, he was..freaked!  
  
/Master wants this dumbass? Couldn't he do better?! I've seen much better in my time. \  
  
Iruka looked up from their conversation to stare at Naruto's other visitor.  
  
"Ano sa, who is that man, Naruto-chan?"  
  
'Kareem' froze again. It looked like sheets of ice had covered him from head to toe.  
  
He raised his right hand in front of his face. In his mind he formed the appropriate seals to transport him away.  
  
He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin starred at the puff of white.  
  
"Kenshin! Wrong story! Shoo-shoo!"  
  
"H-hai, hai! I'm going de gaze ro."  
  
(A/N: Please excuse Anku's stupidity and dumbness. -Yuie) (A/N: Dumbness?)  
  
Naruto and Iruka didn't even notice his disappearance.  
  
They left for the playground soon after and played with the other kids there.  
  
When it started to get dark Naruto mentioned Iruka's promise to buy him ramen. They both happily tottered down to the Ichiraku side shop [2].  
  
The conversation was continued, with the Ichiraku cook [3] making comments every now and then. Naruto actually said very little, munching contently on his ramen.  
  
Iruka was listening intently to what the cook had to say about some sort of recipe of fish, when Naruto broke in.  
  
Iruka and the cook stared at him.  
  
"WTF? I'm like a bolder bother in a tree? O...k..."  
  
Naruto laughed, spewing his ramen all over his old sensei. The cook barley dodged it by backing under the counter.  
  
"No, no, no. I said you're like an older brother to me. Where'd you get -that- from?"  
  
"Well that's what it sounded like." Iruka looked at the chewed food on his clothes and the counter. He eyed Naruto, who shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.  
  
"You have to clean it up."  
  
"WHA-?"  
  
"It came from your mouth; it's your food, so you clean it up."  
  
Naruto cleaned it up...and as a reward Iruka bought him more ramen. (A/N: Ain't he sweet?)  
  
"Well, Naruto-chan, I must be getting home. It's getting dark and I have to teach tomorrow. Konohamaru will be the death of me..." Iruka smiled and murmured under his breath, "Just like you, Naruto."  
  
Naruto waved goodbye and tottered home.  
  
As he turned a corner, he saw something run into...  
  
"A dark ally... In stories, if someone goes into a dark ally at night alone, something bad ALWAYS happens..." The kitsune shrugged and walked in. Curiosity took over, so what was he to do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Elsewhere.....~  
  
The room was completely dark, save for the few candles that sat on the single table, nearly burnt out. Three chairs surrounded the table. One was occupied by a young looking ninja, a huge gourd sitting next to his chair.  
  
The crimson-haired boy twirled a pen in his hand. He flipped it over and under his fingers, then abruptly slammed it on the table.  
  
"Where is he?!" He almost screamed. "He should be here by now!"  
  
As if on cue, the dark-haired man stepped into Gaara's line of vision. He kneeled, bowing his head in the same motion.  
  
"Yes....?"  
  
"You're late," Gaara growled dangerously. "By more then three hours."  
  
The kneeling man shrugged. "I was looking for something."  
  
"And did you find it?" The look on Gaara's face plainly showed either way he didn't care, and the man was through.  
  
"Iya. I did not. But this young child you want...why him?"  
  
Gaara stiffened. "You have no right to ask such questions. You know his strength fairly well, do you not? But his power is not what I want." Gaara licked his lips, then pulled them back in a wide grin.  
  
"Might I ask what you do want..?"  
  
"I want...him. Admit it; you think he's gorgeous. Drop-dead gorgeous. "  
  
The still kneeling man lifted his head. He grinned widely..Too wide. No normal mouth could stretch that far. And then his tongue crept out and licked his lips. He dropped his disguising jitsu. He voice became deeper and his hair grew longer.  
  
"Yes. He is."  
  
Gaara smiled. "So you decide to show your true form. How nice...Orochimaru."  
  
Orochimaru frowned. "However, I know of another very beautiful boy..."  
  
Gaara lifted an eyebrow. "Go on."  
  
Orochimaru stood up and looked down at the boy. "You know of him...I'm sure."  
  
The black-eyed boy grinned. "Uchiha...Sasuke."  
  
"That other man you hired. Who is he?"  
  
The young boy shrugged. "An ANBU member. He seemed to be good at this type of thing, and I was fairly surprised when I found out who he really is."  
  
The tall man grinned lazily. "And he is?"  
  
Gaara ran a hand through his blood red hair.  
  
"Gekko Hayate."  
  
A snake slithered around the ninja's neck. "Ah. He has agreed to help you? That's something new. However, he seems somewhat...sickly."  
  
The redhead nodded. "He is. But right now, that does not matter."  
  
"I also heard Anko has been hanging around Kakashi-kun."  
  
"Yes, but that has been going on for awhile now."  
  
Orochimaru looked thoughtful. "Gekko...Hayate, ne?" (A/N: Uh oh.*nudges Silver Ruby* Neahahahahhahaa!)  
  
"What are you thinking about?" The ninja looked extremely suspicious.  
  
The legendary sennin grinned. "Nothing that would interest you...Gaara- sama."  
  
Gaara raised a quizzical eyebrow, but said nothing. He didn't want to know.  
  
"He should've arrived by now. Why is everyone late!?"  
  
"Perhaps he was caught by his fellow ANBU members. Chuunin he may be, but his constant coughing gives him away."  
  
"They shouldn't be suspicious of him. I doubt he's giving himself away. And I do believe he's doing this for the money, so that's what he could say."  
  
"But will he say that?"  
  
A cloud of smoke appeared in back of Orochimaru.  
  
"Please forgive my lateness, Master."  
  
Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Did you find out what you were supposed to?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!!!  
  
Anku: What will happen next??!!? Sorry if it's another shitty cliffhanger. Once again, if I kept going, it would've turned out more cheesy and ridiculous then the last chapter, and another thing is I was laughing too much over the thought of Orochimaru and Hayate working for GAARA! Of all people!!! But admit it! You thought it was kinda funny, a bit on the freaky side, but HEY! That is what makes life so interesting. Or, in this case, fanfic's.  
  
Yuie: Once again, people, she has lost her mind.  
  
Anku: But now I soooooooooooooo know where this story is going!!! It may be a little of a PWP story, but it'll have a little bit of a plot.more or less.  
  
Yuie: Which one? More or less.  
  
Anku: In the middle.  
  
Yuie: I swear, I waste valuable time putting up with your bullshit.  
  
Anku: *STARES* 0.0 *pinches self*  
  
Yuie: What?  
  
Anku: Why did no one tell me that Jesus had gone to the dark side???  
  
Yuie: ????  
  
Anku: GREAT SKIES ABOVE, SHE CUSSED!  
  
Angles: HA-LA-LOO-YA!  
  
Yuie: *sweatdrop*  
  
Anku: Might I bring up one of our previous conversations? Yuie: She's going insane. Just look at her. And what comes out of cursing? Nothing! I'll tell you something, cussing gets ya nowhere! Hear me?! NOWHERE! JUST SHOWS YOU'RE UNINTELLIGENT, because you're resorting to saying these weird unneeded words.  
  
Anku: SO NOW, YOU'RE UNINTELLIGENT LIKE THE REST OF US!!!! MWHAHAHHAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, now for the numbers:  
  
[1] I forget what the name of it is. So I just put disguising jitsu. It seems to work, and you readers most likely get the point.  
  
[2] Is it called Ichiraku? For awhile, my sister said it was Ichiban, and I thought it was that too. One of the translations says Ichiban and one says Ichiraku. So which one's right? And I didn't know if it was a side shop or what so.*sweatdrop* maybe I should study this a little more before I write the next chapter..Haha.  
  
[3] WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY'S NAME? Doesn't the cook deserve to have a name? Oh then there's the other lady that work's there. I don't know her name either. Maybe they say it at some point and I've just missed it...? (The time Iruka and Naruto went there, lets just say she was..er...sick.)  
  
Anyway, lesse...What other announcements..Er..umm.  
  
Yuie: Hmpf. Has the world come to an end? Anku is at a loss for words.  
  
Anku: OFF TO NEVER NEVERLAND! DUN DA DADDUND DUN DODO BA BABA BOO WOOWOO.  
  
Yuie: Her and Metalica. *shiver* I hate metal.  
  
Anku: Yeah, well screw you!!!  
  
OK ENOUGH OF THAT! Please review! I know I took extra long to make this chapter, but you'll for give me...right??? And I'm bribing you guys and girls by writing a little more then the last chapters, see, see!?!?!?!?!?!??!? And I know I went against Gaara's wishes and hardly put any of him in there, there was no making out, and it was a bit angesty, but HEY! I'm getting there!!! And Silver Ruby, if you're reading this, I hope you don't mind if I'm taking you're brainchild. *laughs evilly* I liked you're pairing so much that I'm gonna put it in here, regardless of what the other people say. HAHAHHAHHAA  
  
Yuie: You might lose reviewers...  
  
Anku: DOESN'T MATTER! I mean, come on. The Author writes what he or she wants to and if some people like it they review. But people that have already started must continue till the end! HAHAHAHAHA! It would be very appreciated.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED!  
  
Behind the scenes for the next chapter:  
  
In a dark room, Gaara is bound to a chair a dim light shines overhead, as Anku and Yuie loom over him, all knives, claws, and teeth. (But...money can't buy knives...)  
  
Gaara: ..hell no.  
  
Evil Anku: YES!  
  
Gaara: You want me to do what now?!  
  
Evil Anku: Come on! You know you wanna!  
  
Gaara: But it's supposed to be all three of us, dammit! And why HIM of all people! He's not part of the triangle!!  
  
Evil perverted psycho Anku: Don't wants get a head start with him, though? And I know you've always wanted to do it with him.  
  
Gaara: ..well..  
  
Yuie: Alright. It's settled.  
  
Gaara: But I have to do with HIM too!??!!? Am I like an all around whore now?? *mutters- I have to admit, he's pretty hot...*  
  
Yuie: HELL YEAH!!!!  
  
Anku: LET'S SEE THE SE- oops..Nevermind..  
  
Naruto: Got a clue?  
  
Sasuke: Nope.  
  
Naruto: Figures.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????? ? What's going to happen? You'll find out once I figure out when I can write! ? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????? 


	4. Kakashi’s an idiot, Gaara and make out,...

I see.....You have asked for the uncensored version of this chapter. Well, to tell you the truth, the only thing that was really censored is the Orochimaru/Gaara make out. And the short Naruto one.  
  
WARNINGS: Language, dirty fantasies here and there, some more of 'the book' and 'the movie', Yaoi.  
  
If you don't like older men trying out their moves on young boys, don't read. I don't LOVE it, but I felt like getting a little dirty.... But as in the censored version, Naruto will be with Gaara. Orochimaru will just kinda....leave after awhile. To check on Hayate, perhaps????  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
*~*  
  
Anko sighed as she watched Kakashi walk away. As usual, during their movie, Kakashi basically made out with her while she struggled to watch the movie. (A/N: Is she hentai too??? YES!)  
  
And her koi was using most of the same ideas in the movie. But that was normal. Some of the other people in the theater were 'doing it' too. Nothing was wrong about it.  
  
Or was there?  
  
She narrowed her eyes and looked up at the sky. They had gone to the early showing. That had been Kakashi's decision. For what purpose? Guess.  
  
Yup. To make out with Anko.  
  
The theater was maybe one-forth full, mostly single guys with nothing better to do but watch other guys have sex with THEIR dream girls. They were mostly likely feeling themselves and panting heavily. Again, this was normal. But a couple sat here or there, long-term, or just aquatinted. Either way, the movie always turned you on, no exception. But if you come with a friend or anyone the same sex as you, and you think you're straight, you're in deep, deep bullshit.  
  
Because when you watch this movie, it makes you want to have sex too, to really see if the things they do in the movie is possible. And if you came with someone, and you're still a virgin, you can kiss that sweet, sweet purity goodbye.  
  
It started at about 7:15 am. It ended around 10:30 am. Yes, that's right. Three hours full of erotic hormone awakening entertainment. The extra fifteen minutes were the credits and previews. They themselves were full of the same mind boggling pictures and scenes that put you in the right mood for the pleasure yet to come.  
  
Another thing to keep in mind, if you go to watch the movie: there's an hour and a half break between each showing.........Why?  
  
They need to clean up.........right?  
  
Anko laughed. Even if Kakashi loved her badly, they had never 'done it' before. He felt her up a lot, yes, but they never went –there-. Not yet anyway. And maybe they stripped each other down, but something always interrupted their fun. That's what the movie was for, but.........Still they couldn't bring themselves to begin. Neither of them were virgins, obviously. But.........  
  
She shook her head. She wanted it as badly as he did, she was sure. Maybe even more. Her love for him had bloomed long before he ever knew she existed. However, something seemed to stop him in the middle of removing her fishnet undergarments. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her naked. But maybe he was remembering a previous relationship?  
  
/NO! He wouldn't think of someone else while he's with someone. Kakashi-kun wouldn't cheat. He's not that type of person.........He, he, he ISN'T! \  
  
She slapped herself. Kakashi? Cheating on her? Why would he?! There are no other females around that would attract him. He would never steal someone else's girl either. Anko knew that for certain.  
  
Then it struck her. What about.........the males? He Bi [1], right? Gai? No. He would never go for him. Rivals might attract sometimes, but the relationship between them would never go further then rivalry. Never.  
  
She racked her brain for any possible solutions. Asume? No, no, no. Who would he fall for? Who took his heart before?  
  
Anko's eyes widen and she gasped loudly. "IRUKA!" She screamed his name in complete horror and shock.  
  
She had had a crush on him for the longest time. Longer then Kakashi. When they first met, at the academy, she thought he was cute, being shy and all. Kakashi had already graduated two years ago, so he had yet to be introduced into the picture. Since she was outgoing and friendly, in an ignorant, idiot like way, she had many friends and quickly became popular. Somewhat. A few other girls always tried to put her down and say she was ugly and stupid, even though she was most likely the prettiest girl there. If you knew she was a female. She had slightly boyish features, so some adults and children mistook her as male.  
  
Iruka never did. But then again, he never really liked anyone. He had a few friends, all guys, and he never spook to the girls. She never received any attention from the guys she liked. Only the ones she had no interests in. But her friends kept trying to match them up for Anko's happiness. It never worked. So Anko's infatuation stayed just that. A dream, an illusion. And she was miserable.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oi, Anko-chan, can you help me with this picture?"  
  
"Aw, Kenai-chan, do I have'ta? You know I'm art illiterate. I have no talent whatsoever."  
  
"So what? I just need you to tell me what you think this is. What does it look like to you? Does it say anything to you?"  
  
Anko walked over to look at her friend's painting. She blushed at the picture, but glare to cover her feelings.  
  
"It says nothing. It just stares back at me with no emotion at all. The- there's nothing special about it. It's bland. Throw it away!"  
  
"Anko.........But I thought you'd like it.........so I was going to give it to yo-"  
  
"I DON'T WANT IT! It'll never happen, ok? It never will. So you can just stop now."  
  
"Anko........."  
  
She stomped off, as Kenai watched helplessly.  
  
But Anko wasn't mad, not entirely. A single tear trailed down her now pale face. She looked to her left and saw Iruka with his normal group, Kiriyama, Kazuo, and Shuya. They looked over at her, and as her eye caught Iruka's for a breath taking moment, she felt her heart jump up to her throat. It would never happen.  
  
The picture was of her and Iruka kissing.  
  
She ran.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Of course they were all young idiots then, and she thought that if she never got him then, she never would. Now that she thought of it, she probably could seduce him easily with what she currently had to offer. How vulnerable he would be......... Her childhood dream could be accomplished, with her now sexy figure, her great hips and thighs, natural bust, no drugs taken to make them larger, and her facial looks could no longer be called masculine. It was a perfect plan! Her mind began thinking up.........thoughts....  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
She had broken into Iruka's house, being the skilled ninja she is. It was night, of course. She had it all planed out. Creeping over to what she knew was her prey's room; she crouched down and reached for the doorknob. She had all her gear that would be needed to successfully fuck Iruka. Everything you could think of for that type of situation. EVERYTHING. Sending a bit a chakra into the door to make sure it wouldn't creek; Anko opened it slightly to make sure he was asleep. She couldn't wake him. Not yet.  
  
She was a ninja on a mission.  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
Iruka woke to the feeling of cold. He distinctly remembered taking only his Chuunin jacket off, leaving everything else on, seeing as it was so fucking cold outside. He began to sit up.........He couldn't. He looked above his head, knowing all to well what he'd see. As he predicted, his hands were cuffed to the bed. He looked down and saw his feet bound and tied to the bed also.  
  
Anko appeared out of nowhere. She climbed on top of him, rubbing her tanned flesh against his pale skin. He choked back a moan as she lightly dragged her hand lower and lower, torturing him, and enjoying it.  
  
"Anko, when did you-"  
  
"Don't speak, love. You need to save your voice. Because you know all too well what I am going to do to you........."  
  
*End Thoughts*  
  
She snapped out of her trance. What was she doing?! Why was she thinking of Iruka when she should be fantasizing about Kakashi.  
  
Speaking of such.........  
  
Her mind flashed with the events that had occurred just that morning.  
  
~Kakashi settled down in the seat next to his girlfriend. He had already seen the movie the day it came out, so he knew what had happened. Actually, he got to be the very first customer. He had gotten free tickets from Jiraiya as a birthday gift to a privet showing. He had wanted to bring Anko then, but she was busy, so he had settled to see it himself. However, now that he knew what happened in the TV version, he could use those moves that were so well captured on tape on Anko. And he'd bet anything she'd love it.  
  
About halfway into the movie, Anko's vision was blocked by some thing big and dark.........  
  
"Kakashi, move your arm! I want to see what he going to do next. Why are you not watching it? It's getting good!"  
  
Kakashi pulled the protesting girl into his lap. "Now, now, didn't you want to see what he'd do next? I can show it to you first hand."  
  
Anko titled her head and grinned widely. "Oh?"  
  
Kakashi's heart stopped for a full minute. (Is he dead yet..?) /She reminds me of Orochimaru....\  
  
She leaned forward. "Show me. Show me what he does, every last detail.....Every single one."  
  
He grinned. He hurriedly pulled off her coat and fishnet shirt removing his mask also. He leaned forward and sucked on her right nipple, his tongue darting out to lick her entire breast. He hands glided up and down her sides. He moved his mouth to her neck and suck harshly, biting down.  
  
Anko was delighted. She was enjoying every moment of this. She felt him bite even harsher on her tender skin. She felt his hot breath burn her flesh. Her own hands found his jacket zipper, and began to undo it. When that was off she reached for the hem of his shirt. Moving it up with her hands, she felt his muscular stomach and chest. But she wanted to remove that bothersome shirt. She wanted to feel pure exposed skin against hers. With out warning, Kakashi moved away and ripped the shirt off. The moved around and quickly took off their lower clothes, and soon they were complete naked, save for the underwear on Anko and the boxers on Kakashi. Kakashi hesitated. Perhaps for a moment to long, because he could see the hurt in Anko's eyes.  
  
"So you don't want me?" Her voice sound normal, but her vision was blurring.  
  
"No, well, I mean, I want you.........but, it's that, I-"  
  
Anko climbed off his lap and retrieved her clothing. So he didn't want her. Why? What was wrong with her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
-Somewhere Else..........-  
  
~"A dark ally......... In stories, if someone goes into a dark ally at night alone, something bad ALWAYS happens........." The kitsune shrugged and walked in. Curiosity took over, so what was he to do? ~  
  
He stepped forward, again and again. There didn't seem to be an exit or opening of any sort. There were no windows in the walls. Wait. Walls? Where are they? What the........ Where does this lead. He turned. Nothing. Just complete darkness. Everything was black. Well, grayish.  
  
"KUSO! Me and my stupid actions."  
  
"Stupid? That's something new, is it not.........Naruto." The voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Naruto spun around, his right hand whipping out a kunai in the same movement.  
  
"Who's there?" A dark figure sauntered towards him, idly spinning something on an outstretched index finger. Something that reflected......light? Wait a minute. Where's the light coming from. Where the hell am I?  
  
He voiced his thoughts, and in reply the person laughed. Naruto was positive it was a guy. Where had he heard it before?  
  
/Damn it! I can't remember anything! \  
  
"The light? Where are you? You are stupid. No, you're not worth my time. I shouldn't even be here. My brother must be insane to want you, wasting his time and effort. But I guess you're the only one that suites his........taste? Geez, I'm even wasting my chakra on you. And you can't even see through the most basic of all genjitsu's? Pitiful! Just pitiful."  
  
Suddenly a bright light shinned overhead. The figure disappeared, and in his place stood a garbage can. The walls where now visible, and he could clearly see many exits and windows.  
  
His eyebrows twitched. "What........the hell.........was that?"  
  
His eyes darkened. He knew who it was. "KANKURO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN KONOHA???!?!?!?!?!!"  
  
Completely forgetting the part about his brother wanting him, Naruto stormed home, hoping to find something cheap to eat on the way. He was hungry but he was out of ramen, and he hadn't been doing his normal jobs that earned him his pocket money. [2]  
  
"Ah, screw it! I could care less! That bastard can burn in hell for all I care!"  
  
He took one detour before returning home: Iruka's house.  
  
He had no money at all, so maybe Iruka could give him a buck or two? Or three, or four, and as much as he needed to buy a years supply of food? Hmmmmm.....  
  
Iruka was more then happy to give Naruto some money, and Naruto promised he would pay him back when he had the money.  
  
"No, Naruto. Don't worry about it. Forget it." Iruka knew all to well Naruto WOULD forget it. Better to just give it to the kitsune then to hear a long fearful apology. They lasted forever, cute as Naruto might be when he was asking for forgiveness.  
  
"Na, thanks a bunch, Iruka-sensei!"  
  
"NO! It's Iruka-kun! I'm you're friend, am I not!"  
  
"Y-yeah.....? Ok, um, Iruka-kun."  
  
Iruka-KUN waved him goodbye, and closed the door. Naruto looked at the door for awhile then slowly turned.  
  
He sensed someone's chakra. It was familiar to him. His hand went to his Kunai and Shrunken holster. No. There where two people. Both were familiar.........It was.........  
  
"Kiba?" Confusion was written all over Naruto's face, his head tilted to the side and arms lax at his sides.  
  
"Yo." The dog boy raised a hand and formed a V sign with his index and middle finger.  
  
The other person looked like a walking pile of black cloth. It was draped over...... ...him, for now, and it looked like the form underneath could well be suffocating. It was short.  
  
"Ano, who is that other person? I can't exactly see him." Naruto knew who it was. His eye twitched.  
  
Kiba and Akamaru turned their heads to look at the other moving thing.  
  
"Oh, you mean him?" He jerked a thumb back at the lump. "He's just been following me around for awhile. He doesn't really do anything, except waddle around."  
  
Naruto almost screamed, "KONOHAMARU, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
With the mentioning of his name, the cloth was tossed aside.  
  
"I expected as much from the one I respected."  
  
Naruto looked down at the young boy.  
  
"Why are you following Kiba and Akamaru?"  
  
"Why? Ah, well you see........" A slight embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks and he waved his hand down, signaling for Naruto to lean down.  
  
"Mogi-chan thinks Kiba's hot, so she wanted me to sort of direct him towards her house.........y'know?"  
  
"Ano, Konohamaru, don't you like Mogi? And isn't she a bit young to even think of that type of thing?!"  
  
The boy blushed even harder. "Ah well....I do like her, but as long as she's happy, I'm happy. I know she'll never go for my type....."  
  
Naruto starred down at him.  
  
/He's just like me and Sakura! \  
  
Kiba was listening intently to what they were whispering about, and a wolfish grin spread across his face when he heard someone thought he was hot.  
  
/There's nothing wrong about that! Hot as hell! That's me alright! \  
  
Naruto straightened, and looked at Kiba out of the corner of his eye. Yes, he had to admit, Kiba was pretty hot, but still.....  
  
/HOLY SHIT! Ok this is really starting to freak me out! Kiba? Hot? First it's Sasuke, that bastard, then the real son of a bitch. \  
  
He laughed mentally at the pun there.  
  
His serious face didn't budge as he looked fully at the problem. Well this wasn't exactly a problem, but the fact it was KIBA she liked was. He would understand if she thought he himself was hot, or......even Sasuke. But why Kiba of all people?  
  
Kiba was grinning openly, as if clearly saying, "I heard the whole thing. Someone thinks I'm hot, and no one thinks you two are!! HA HA HA!"  
  
A vein popped and Naruto glared at the dog freak. "SHUT UP!" He threw a wild punch at his face, which he barley dodged.  
  
He looked at Konohamaru again. "Well, whatever you want to do is fine."  
  
"But Naruto-ne chan, I blew my cover!"  
  
He glared at Kiba. "I'm sure he heard."  
  
He nodded, and Konohamaru's mouth hung.  
  
With that 'settled' Naruto stomped off, again. This time he made it fully home, only to remember he hadn't gotten anything to eat. He sighed.  
  
/I'll survive the night. I'll just have to eat a lot tomorrow.\  
  
Even though it was only about 6 pm, he got ready for bed. He wasn't tired, just..........pissed. He could dream about some beautiful girl falling for him, and both of them fucking each other. It sounded nice.  
  
But, because he was so consumed with his anger, he did not see the shadow outside his bedroom window, waiting for his chance.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~**~**~***~***~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~  
  
-10:14 pm, Someplace-  
  
~ A cloud of smoke appeared in back of Orochimaru.  
  
"Please forgive my lateness, Master."  
  
Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Did you find out what you were supposed to?"  
  
"Hai!"~  
  
Gaara looked Hayate over, slowly. "You are also incredibly late. I don't know if that should go unpunished."  
  
Orochimaru jumped at his chance. "May I punish him, master?"  
  
Gaara glared at the legendary sennin. "You were also very late! You should be punished as well!"  
  
He merle smiled, which annoyed Gaara even further. "Yes, I was extremely late. However, I believe since I wasn't quite as late as Hayate was, you should forget about me and focus your full attention on him."  
  
The crimson-haired boy's eyes widen. He understood what Orochimaru wanted to do.  
  
Hayate was sweating heavily. He didn't know what Orochimaru –really- intended to do. He thought he was going to torture him with knives and such. (A/N: But money can't buy knives....) His mind was coming up with dreadful visions of his short life coming to an abrupt end.  
  
Orochimaru, however, was coming up with beautiful visions of him going into Hayate again and again, while Hayate screamed with pleasure.........  
  
*Visions*  
  
Both of them were already completely naked.  
  
Hayate lied down on the bed and Orochimaru climbed up on top of him. Hayate wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's neck and pushed his hips up. Orochimaru grinned and ground down on Hayate's hip, then lowered his mouth upon his. A long tongue crept out of the sennin's mouth, and licked the chuunin's lips, demanded entry, which was giving without thought. His tongue literally almost went down his throat, and Hayate choked. But instead of taking his mouth away from younger man altogether, he moved it lower and lower until he came to his left nipple. He gnawed on it, then sucked gently. Moving further down he came to his navel, and dipped his tongue in and out of it. Moving further down, he cradled Hayate's length in his long slender hands. He lowered his mouth onto it and played his tongue over the tip. His mouth pulled back in a wide grin when he heard Hayate groan. He sucked on it, moving his mouth and hands over his hard length.  
  
"Orochimaru, Ah, ahah! Oh. Ah, Unh, AHHHAH AHH!"  
  
Hayate came into Orochimaru's mouth and he panted heavily.  
  
The legendary sennin smiled and licked up every last drop of the white mess.  
  
"You taste good."  
  
"Um.........thanks?"  
  
He laughed. "You're welcome." He nuzzled Hayate's neck and purred. "Your skin is so smooth. But why are you so sickly?"  
  
"I was born this way. I can't help it if I get sick easily."  
  
Orochimaru grinned evilly. "I see........."  
  
He grabbed Hayate. Down there.  
  
He yelped in pain and surprise as Orochimaru squeezed. He let go then moved his hand further down, but stopped. He brought his hand up and shoved it into Hayate's mouth. Hayate could tell he was supposed to suck. So suck he did, and eventually the finger left his mouth. Only to be shoved into him again, but in a different place. He gasped in pain. The digits entered then exited and entered again. Soon Orochimaru's entire hand was close to entering, but instead he took it out and settle the tip of his length at his entrance. Ecstasy flowed through both of their bodies. They both knew what came next. Orochimaru entered the man and pulled out, then went in fully. Hayate's eyes closed and bit his lip in pain. It hurt.  
  
But the sennin kept going. He kept pushing in and out, in and out. Then his eyes flew open. A huge amount of pleasure ran through him as he gasped and moaned. Orochimaru sensed it too, so he continued to pump there. They were both sweating heavily, and the snake man was nearing his climax. And then it was there. His seed left him and filled Hayate. He pulled himself out, laughing happily. Hayate gasped as Orochimaru's full weight landing on him, cutting off his air supply. He was crushing his lungs!  
  
"O......ro..*gasp* chimaru .*chough*  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can't..-"  
  
"Hm? Can't what?"  
  
"-breath."  
  
"Oh." He rolled off. "What did you think?"  
  
Hayate's seemed to glaze over. "I loved it."  
  
*End Vision*  
  
Gaara slung an arm over the back of his chair and studied the tall man before him. He resembled a snake, yes, but something about him was calming and..........attractive? He had gone off in a daze, most likely daydreaming about what he'd do to Hayate.  
  
He sighed heavily. Speaking of Hayate.........Where was he?  
  
He stood up and walked behind Orochimaru. Turning around he walked in front of the man and slapped him hard on the face.  
  
"WAKE UP! Hayate's gone."  
  
Orochimaru woke with a start. (A/N: Must've been asleep. (Yuie: No, REALLY?))  
  
"WHAT?! GONE!??!?!?!???" He looked around, panicked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He began to run around in circles.  
  
Gaara suddenly wanted to know what he was thinking of doing to Hayate. He already figured out it would be some sort of sexual type treatment, but.........would Orochimaru like to practice?  
  
/What am I thinking??? He wouldn't go for me. I'm probably not his type.........\  
  
The snake man stopped where was. Why wasn't he trying to find his rebellious servant?  
  
"Don't you want to find him?"  
  
"What were you going to do to Hayate."  
  
Orochimaru looked fairly surprised. "I was going to.........to-"  
  
"Show me."  
  
Silence greeted this. Nothing moved and it seemed the candles had stopped flickering as well. They were underground, but out of nowhere a silent breeze passed by and a single leaf flew with it. Unnoticed, it continued on.  
  
"Show you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Orochimaru looked curious as to why his master wanted to know. But he knew better then to ask. He took his master's hand and tugged it towards his room; Orochimaru's, not Gaara's.  
  
They walked quickly past the table and it chair's, their eyes not catching the white note one the table clearly reading, in Hayate's handwriting:  
  
"Gone to finish the task at hand. Will come back as soon as target has been captured.  
  
Hayate."  
  
~*~  
  
Orochimaru picked Gaara up and carried him bridal style over to his bed. He didn't struggle at all, and that seriously confused him. But he pushed that thought aside.  
  
Placing his master on the bed, he slowly removed Gaara's clothing.  
  
When he was completely stripped of all his clothing, Gaara looked up at Orochimaru, questioning.  
  
He shed his own clothing and slowly ran his hands up and down Gaara's legs.  
  
"You have a beautiful body, Gaara-sama."  
  
"Vice versa."  
  
He grinned. "So.........you would like to know what I was planning on doing to Hayate. Well, I'll spruce it up a bit so it'll be extra special. And I know just how to start it all off."  
  
He moved his hands to Gaara's length, stroking it. Gaara seemed to be falling asleep. His eyes closed.  
  
/So this isn't entertaining him? Well, as I said before, I'll have to spruce it up a bit..........A lot. \  
  
He grabbed Gaara penis, which woke him up. He rubbed his body over Gaara's, and began licking his neck. Then he bit down. Blood dripped out, and was greedily lapped up. Orochimaru sucked on his neck, moving his mouth over everything he could reach, his hand still rubbing mercilessly against Gaara's now hard length. He could feel skinny arms encircle him, and nails digging into his skin. But this still wasn't enough. He felt Gaara's hip thrusting up, wanting more action. Pain for pleasure.  
  
Orochimaru leaned to his right and pulled out a shoebox from under the bed. Flicking the top off, he grabbed a bottle of lubricant and unscrewed the top.  
  
"Here's part of what was going to happen." With that said, he pushed up, still straddling Gaara's hips. Gaara's hands hung onto his servant's hips, trying to force them on him. He wanted more, more pressure. His eyes were tightly shut, his mouth parted and small gasps falling from his lips.  
  
"I want.........more! Give me...."  
  
Orochimaru rubbed some lubricant on his length, Gaara's, and Gaara's entrance. Gaara almost fainted at the touch.  
  
"This might hurt a bit," He whispered in Gaara's ear.  
  
"I like pain," he growled back.  
  
"Really....."  
  
He positioned his tip at Gaara's entrance. He entered.  
  
Gaara's eyes shot open and his mouth hung wide as he gasped. Color burst into his vision. Pain shot through his entire body. He liked pain, huh? Well, this hurt.  
  
Gaara grabbed for something. He caught his servant's hips again. He pulled him closer and whimpered. Orochimaru lifted the young boy's legs and draped them over his shoulders. He pushed in and out, again and again. He grabbed Gaara's length again and continued where he left off. He pumped Gaara in the same rhythm that he pushed in and out of him. Gaara breathing was becoming labored. He had let go of Orochimaru's hips and grabbed at the sides of the bed. He continued to buck his hips, arching his back regardless of the pain he felt. The rhythm sped up. He gasped and moaned loudly when he came into Orochimaru's slender hand and the older man leaned down to lick up the white paste, running his tongue over Gaara's length. Orochimaru came shortly after, filling Gaara to the brim with his seed. He pulled himself out and slowly lowered his body next to Gaara's.  
  
Neither of them spoke. Orochimaru looked over at the panting boy. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. He starred up at the ceiling. But the boy never closed his eyes and slept.......  
  
"Insomnia." He spoke as if he had read his mind. "I am unable to sleep."  
  
"I see."  
  
Orochimaru was putting on his pants, when he felt two warm arms snake around him. (A/N: Pun there....) He turned his head and saw Gaara grin sheepishly, his chin resting on his shoulder.  
  
"What did you think," Orochimaru asked.  
  
"I loved it. Hayate will too."  
  
"I'm glad you think so. But first I must find him."  
  
Gaara sat back on his knees, and looked away.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"Can you do that....once more..?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
He took a deep breath and turned bright red. " Down there.....with your tongue and all..?"  
  
"How far down?"  
  
He waved a hand over his lower stomach area, and Orochimaru grinned. He leaned down and ,without his hand, picked up his length with his tongue. Gaara leaned back and Orochimaru leaned forward. Gaara positioned his legs so Orochimaru was under him, spread apart but over the snake ninja. His mouth went up and down again and again. Gaara sighed and pushed his hip up wanting him to get as much of it as he could in his mouth. Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around Gaara's entire length and he tightened his grip with his mouth, sucking even harder then he did earlier.  
  
Orochimaru was pleased to see Gaara looked deliriously at the ceiling his mouth panting yet again, wide open. He let go of Gaara's dick, and let his tongue go up and caress the boy's waist and neck, then going up further and into his mouth. He could feel the boy responding by the other tongue playing with his. Gaara began sucking on the intruding tongue, lightly dragging his teeth over it.  
  
Gaara moved away. "Enough. Go look for Hayate."  
  
Orochimaru bowed and clothed himself. "Yes master."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~**  
  
-Some other place.........-  
  
Kakashi hit the wall again. "Why am I so fucking stupid?! I did it again!"  
  
When he arrived home, after the movie with Anko, he began destroying everything he could find. His walls and furniture were sabotaged, and the only thing that hadn't been touched was his bed and the precious books that graced the shelf above his bed, which was actually a windowsill.  
  
/Whenever I'm about to take her, I remember Iruka, OF ALL PEOPLE! \  
  
But he knew why..........when they were still together, Iruka always had the sweetest kisses and the softest touches. He would never be able to forget his first love. But he loved Anko! Didn't he.......?  
  
Damn! Why can't I make up my mind, he thought, aggravatied.  
  
He ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed. He sat on half of what was left of his couch. "I'm such a bastard. Why am I hurting her? I should forget Iruka. He's forgotten me after all."  
  
But try as he might, he could never forget the shy and quiet man. He could be quite firm at times, but he usually always let him have his way. After all, Kakashi was the more dominate one.  
  
His feelings went around like a rollercoaster; nothing stayed in the same place for long. Everything moved, but at some point you'll arrive at the same place again. It sucked, but it was true.  
  
He remembered a poem Iruka had written for him when they first got together.........  
  
"I wish this moment would last forever  
  
This moment it your arms  
  
I'm happy to be with you, sweet lover  
  
With you're personality and sweet charms.  
  
You're kisses to me are soft and wet  
  
You're grip on me is strong  
  
And I've known ever since we met  
  
With you is where I belong.  
  
And I know I will never find  
  
A better love then you  
  
I can see where I was once blind  
  
Because of our love that is true."  
  
Kakashi had kept the poem even after their traumatizing breakup. It wasn't like they threw knives and things at each other or anything..........Iruka had found someone else..........A female. He had turned straight almost overnight.  
  
He started going out with an old girlfriend from the academy. Someone Kakashi didn't know, seeing as he graduated before everyone else his age so he didn't really have any friends his age.  
  
Iruka just came over without any sort of notice and kissed Kakashi on the cheek.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was midmorning. Kakashi had just woken up and was getting ready to strip down for his shower when he heard a light knock on the bathroom door. He knew who it was.  
  
"Yeeeeessss? Would you like to take a shower too? Hint, hint!"  
  
He opened the door and was surprised by the light feathery kiss that was placed upon his cheek...........Not his lips. His lips were chaste.  
  
"I've enjoyed our relationship immensely. However, I believe it is time for us to move on to different people, something new. Because we've been together for how long? Two years?"  
  
"Four," Kakashi whispered, starring over his now X-love. His eyes were wide with paralyzing fear. He hadn't even remembered the amount of time they had been together.  
  
"Kakashi, please remember this: What I am doing now is not to hurt you, but to make you stronger. My love for you is eternal-"  
  
"Then why are you leaving me?! Why are you leaving me when you know I love you then my own life, then anything else?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"  
  
Iruka smiled sadly. "Because I no longer feel for you. Because my emotions for you have been overrun by my feelings for someone else. Because I can no longer bear to look into your eyes and see a love I cannot return. Because I no longer love you."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
So Iruka had left him there, not caring how he felt, not wondering if the one he used to love might try to kill himself the next day, not bothering to see if the man he once loved had survived the attempt to slit his wrists and drown himself in his own blood. But either way, the main point was clear.  
  
Kakashi was in immense despair. And Iruka didn't give a rat's ass.  
  
He went for Anko about six months later. She seemed interested in him, and Kakashi didn't want to find another man.  
  
A single tear formed in his one visible eye, then fell only to be soaked up by his mask.  
  
/That poem you gave me.........Did you give the same one to her?\  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hayate was cold. No. That would be an understatement. He was afraid, freaking out, paralyzed with fear known as the fear for your life.  
  
"They're going to kill me for sure. I'm so fucking dead!" He was freezing and it wasn't even cold outside.  
  
Gekko Hayate looked over the edge of the roof. He could easily land without making a sound on that ledge right there......  
  
He jumped, and in doing so he was right next to the targets window. Perfect.  
  
Shifting his weight around so he could get to the window better, he settled on the thin rail, practically on his toes.  
  
He took a kunai and pressed it against the small crack at the bottom of the window. He pushed it up and the window jumped with a loud pop that sounded more like a champagne bottle then a window opening.  
  
Fortunately, Naruto was way into his dream to notice that someone was coming into his room from the window above his head....  
  
Hayate stared down at the child. "He's.......He's......"  
  
Beautiful.  
  
The way Naruto was sprawled out on his bed made him look like he was inviting you into his wide open arms. His peaceful face (....more like lustful....) was graced by a childish smile. There was no light, but Hayate bet that if the moon was out, the young boy's face would look like an angle's....  
  
Hayate was forming the seals to put Naruto in a sort of paralysis when he heard the boy giggle. He started to grin widely, and then seemed to pull back, embarrassed and shy.  
  
".....I like you too, Sasuk-EA! AH! Iya! No! Sasuke, enh! Ehm! Sasuke-kun! Mhmmm! Yes! Right there! Sasuk-kae! Mmmmm." He started to turn, then began to "fuck" his pillow, smothering it with kisses and pushing his hips into the bed. He then (Note: He's still asleep) began to mindlessly rip, yes rip, his clothes to shreds, still fucking his pillow....  
  
"SASUKE! AHH! Yes!! Uhn! Mhmmm..!!"  
  
Hayate watched in amazement. His eye's bulged and he felt a nosebleed coming forth.  
  
/He's dreaming about fucking Uchiha?! That's not surprising, seeing as everyone in this village and others think he's off the chart. He might as well be a god. No. He's beyond the gods. He rules in beauty......but this Naruto.....He's definitely a rival in that category if nothing else. \ (A/N: HELL YEAH!!!!)  
  
Blood began to pour out of his flaring nostrils, while his mouth hung agape at the sight of the youth before him, completely naked. At some point he had thrown off the sheets, so the was nothing to block out any of his slender form.  
  
Naruto began to moan, and then gasped. Hayate looked lower and lower until he spotted the soaked blankets. Naruto had turned so he was facing the ceiling and was rapidly rubbing his crotch, gasping for air.  
  
/NO! I mustn't covet master's toy- I mean....um. Oh never mind.\  
  
He finished the last of the seals, and spoke the final word: "Kon!" [3]  
  
Naruto abruptly fell silent.  
  
"Forgive me, Naruto-sama. Master wants you, and what he wants, he gets. Please do not hate me for ruining your pleasurable dream........"  
  
He wiped away the blood from his nose, and then jumped over his bed to carefully pick up the boy.  
  
"He's so light, yet he has quite some muscle." He looked again at the boy, knowing his eyes were filled with longing.  
  
"He's not mine," he muttered. "Never will be."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master!"  
  
Gaara turned around and fumed. "YOU! You thought you could just waltz away, then come strolling back in with.........with...."  
  
Gaara stared. "You have him."  
  
Hayate sweat dropped. "H-hai. Gomen nasi for taking so long. You must have been waiting long. I will accept any punishment you give to me."  
  
/MY LIFE IS OVER! \  
  
Gaara shook his head. "Orochimaru is searching for you. Just wait in your room. I shall send word that you have come home." (A/N: Prodigal Son?....Did I spell that right?)  
  
"Y-yes......"  
  
"Bring Naruto to my room. Please do not wake him."  
  
"He is still in a sleep paralysis, master."  
  
Gaara said nothing. He walked towards his room, then turned. "After you bring him to me, as I said before, return to your room. Kin will reach Orochimaru and tell him you are here."  
  
Hayate nodded sullenly, and picked Naruto up. He had covered the naked boy with the....wet....sheets, seeing as his clothes were useless and there were no other blankets.  
  
He quickly put Naruto on Gaara's bed then left, still remembering that his life was soon to be gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gaara sat on the side of his bed, staring at the sleeping child.  
  
"You have such beauty, Naruto-kun. Why have you not found anyone yet..? Well," he leaned down and placed a small kiss on the kitsune's forehead. "Their trash is my treasure...."  
  
He stood up to close the door.  
  
"Right, Naruto-kun?"  
  
He walked back to the bed and quickly removed his clothing.  
  
"You are mine."  
  
The sleep paralysis was starting to ware off, so Naruto could move with his dream.......  
  
"MMMMMMM!!!! AH, AHH!!!"  
  
Gaara paused right before entering Naruto.  
  
/Is he OK? \  
  
Naruto grabbed Gaara and pulled him down. Gaara's eyes widened as he entered Naruto.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! GOD!"  
  
/What the?! \  
  
"MMMMMMMMHAAAAAA!!! YES!" The blond began to buck his hips.  
  
Gaara, now completely confused more then ever, responded by push forward as well.........  
  
"Not........enough!!! Give me........" Naruto pushed again, harder. "MORE!"  
  
The boy underneath shot his hands up and grabbed Gaara's head. Smashing their lips together, the both moaned.  
  
"Enmmmm!" Gaara had no idea what was happening, but he was happy that he could fuck the genki fox.  
  
Naruto on the other hand was thinking he was fucking Sasuke.  
  
Gaara pushed in again, deeper and faster. He started to feel up the child underneath, caressing his neck and face. His hand crawled lower until his felt Naruto's hard length, gripping it. He started to pump it in the same rhythm as he entered him.  
  
"Naruto..........You do this so well..........."  
  
"UUUUUNNHHHHHH!" Gaara had hit his sweet spot, and a huge amount of pleasure spilled through him. Gaara continued to pump the boy as well as fuck him in the same motion. He leaned down, and began to suck on the boy's neck.  
  
Gaara whispered against the younger boy's ear. "Naruto, are you having fun?"  
  
"Yes, Yes, YES!! Give me more! "  
  
Gaara moaned when he felt the boy's tongue start licking his shoulder. Small bites were pressed here and there, drawing blood.  
  
"S-Sa-"  
  
Gaara looked down. "Hmm?"  
  
Naruto's eye shot open eye he felt his cum being released. "Ahhhaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"  
  
Naruto's eyes rolled back and he grinned with pleasure. Gaara shivered at the vibration from the boy. His felt his dick tighten, then suddenly relax, filling the kitsune beneath him.  
  
"Sasuke.......that was gr-"  
  
Naruto stopped. He looked up, then down. It wasn't black hair that was spilled all over his chest. It was red.  
  
"Sasuke, what did you do to your hair.........Sasuke?"  
  
Gaara was breathing hard. The session with Orochimaru had completely tired him out, and here he was, pushing his body to the utmost limit. He didn't hear Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you alright?"  
  
Gaara lifted his head. Still leaning on Naruto's chest, Gaara struggled not to fall asleep.  
  
Naruto let out a shriek. "G-G-Gaara?!?!? Nani?!"  
  
Gaara slowly pushed himself up and looked down at him. "What?"  
  
Naruto's eye's bulged, and he struggled to back away from the boy on top of him, fully aware of the certain thing inside of him. He reached down to pull it out.  
  
Gaara whimpered at the touch. "Naruto," he moaned.  
  
Naruto froze. "Gaara..........you too?"  
  
Gaara yawned. He leaned his elbows on Naruto's chest, pinning him to the bed. "Me what?"  
  
"You're.......You're........G-gay?"  
  
Gaara glanced at him out of the side of his eye....Then he turned chibi. (A/N: XD)  
  
"SUUUUUREE!!! Why would I not be?!!? There's nothing interesting about female's, (Yuie is fuming while Anku laughs.) so why would I be straight??? Besides," Gaara began to lick the cum off Naruto's stomach. "You're so much more cuter then any other girl I've ever seen.....And you respond so much more to my liking."  
  
Naruto stared into his sea green eyes. There was no lie........  
  
"This is just to damn weird!"  
  
Gaara shrugged. "Why do you think its weird?"  
  
Naruto's jaw fell. "Well, for one, you just FUCKED ME!!!"  
  
"So?" Gaara looked unimpressed. "I don't see where you're getting at."  
  
Naruto's face went blank. "Gaara, you can't just go around fucking whoever you damn please!"  
  
"Why not."  
  
/This is getting nowhere. \ Naruto was freaking out.........  
  
"Gaara..!"  
  
His arms lifted, then circled Naruto's neck. "Why am I different from Sasuke?"  
  
Naruto was about to reply when Gaara's lips descended upon his....  
  
Gaara's mouth moved over Naruto's like honey.  
  
/You know you liked what we just did. You loved it. Didn't you? \  
  
Naruto broke the kiss.  
  
"Gaara! STOP!" Naruto struggled to get out from underneath the redhead.  
  
"Gaara!"  
  
"Why do you struggle? What did you not like about our.........time together?"  
  
Naruto stopped. What DID he dislike about it. To tell you the truth, he LOVED it........  
  
"But.......But I like Sasuke........."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because........I've known him longer...I know him better."  
  
Gaara leaned forward and gently sucked on Naruto's earlobe.  
  
"You can get to know me better..........."  
  
"Gaara...." Naruto shivered.  
  
Gaara let go of Naruto's ear and got up  
  
"Let's make a deal, then."  
  
Naruto didn't like the sound of that........ "What."  
  
Gaara continued. "I bring Sasuke here, yes? Then you may do whatever you will with him........Then can I have you with your permission?"  
  
Naruto gaped at the boy. "Wha-What if Sasuke doesn't want me!?"  
  
Gaara shrugged. "You'd get your wish, right? Just like I got mine...." He grinned that predator smile, sending chills through Naruto's body. He felt cold.......  
  
"OK.....It's a deal."  
  
Gaara grinned...  
  
/I have you now, Naruto-kun. And you have nowhere to run.......\  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anku: w00t...And there is the uncensored chapter...  
  
Yuie: It sucked, big time.  
  
Anku: Sure.....  
  
Well, there's your.....Pervertedness for you........My bro read some of this and he threatened to tell my mom....HAHAHAHAHAHA! He's got dirt on me now....I had to promise to give him a bunch of candy and something else.....Ah I dunno. I can't remember. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter..... Talk About cheesy. Angst and just plain BULLSHIT!  
  
Yeah... 


End file.
